


Someday, We'll Rewrite The Stars

by AwkwardDarkness



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Meet-Cute, Rewrite the Stars, Singing, addison being a dork, adorkableness, but could be, not really canon, zed being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDarkness/pseuds/AwkwardDarkness
Summary: Addison just wanted to watch The Greatest Showman with her best friend but on her way home, she finds an unexpected duet partner.





	Someday, We'll Rewrite The Stars

It sucks that Bree couldn’t make it to the movies, her parents were uncomfortable with a movie theater being so close to Zombietown. Good thing Addison managed to convince her parents that she was going to another one in Seabrook. A sing-along version of the Greatest Showman was perfect, well with her best friend it would have been perfect. She knew all the songs off by heart and would gush about everything with Bree. Sadly, it wasn’t showing anywhere except in this exact theater, right on the edge of Zombietown. Her parents would kill her if they found out.

It was nice though, going to the movies by herself, she belted out all the songs in the theater much to the annoyance of the audience. She did see a young girl who looked so excited to be watching it. She seemed really sweet. Was she a zombie? Addison shrugged it off, of course there wouldn’t be any zombies in the theater! Right? Maybe? Addison wasn’t sure.

On her way back home, she was walking towards a cauliflower food truck? Weird, must be for the zombies in the area.

~~~~

Zoey was so excited to see the Greatest Showman, thankfully it was one of the only zombie-inclusive movie theaters in town and the only theater in Seabrook that decided to show it. Zed was more than happy to take her. Eliza might have been right when demanding more zombie-inclusive spaces in Seabrook. But hey, if Zoey was happy, Zed was happy too. Especially since there is a zombie-inclusive food truck just down the street that sells cauliflower burgers and since Zoey was busy singing her heart out along to the movie, she got kinda hungry.

Zoey wasn’t the only person singing her heart in the theater, Zed heard a beautiful voice, someone who was singing as if she was finally letting out her emotions, it was eye-opening. He kinda wished he ran into her.

Then he heard it again, from a short blonde girl dressed in pastel pink walking in front of them. “You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide~” She was singing Rewrite The Stars! Zed had to admit, out of all the songs in the movie that one was his favourite. 

“I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied, you claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me~ But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?” The mysterious singer continued gesturing whenever a moment felt like it. She was a human, wasn’t she? Wait, she was blonde, why wouldn't she be a human? 

“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine~ Nothing could keep us apart~ You'd be the one I was meant to find~ It's up to you, and it's up to me~” Zed had to kinda fall for a human didn’t he? Man, Eliza would have a field day with this!

 

“No one can say what we get to be!~ So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, Tonight~” She stopped, why did she stop? Zed suddenly remembered this song was a duet. Zoey tugged on his sleeve and looked up at Zed as if to say “Sing you dummy!”

The song flows out of Zed like a powerful waterfall bursting through a dam. “You think it's easy, You think I don't want to run to you, But there are mountains~ And there are doors that we can't walk through~”

~~~~

Addison was shocked that someone decided to continue her song, the stranger behind her sounded sweet. “I know you're wondering why, Because we're able to be, Just you and me within these walls but when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all~”

Zombies can’t sing, can they? Uh oh, what if they could? Addison didn’t turn around, she couldn’t turn around. “No one can rewrite the stars, How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find~” the stranger behind her continued.

“It's not up to you, it's not up to me, When everyone tells us what we can be, How can we rewrite the stars?” He seemed like he was singing only to her. That was crazy! Addison finally decided once the stranger finished this verse she would turn around and see him. Who cares if he was a zombie? “Say that the world can be ours, Tonight~”

Addison quickly turned around and as if the zombie boy standing in front of her was one with her thoughts they started singing together, “All I want is to fly with you, All I want is to fall with you, So just give me all of you!~”

She may have been scared, but she knows that, this, whatever it was, felt amazing! Just like sunshine pouring through the curtains on a bright summery day. “It feels impossible~ It's not impossible~ Is it impossible?~ Say that it's possible~” 

The zombie boy offered his hand as if asking her to dance, Addison couldn’t say no, it was like a dream come true, except he was a zombie but honestly, at this point, did that really matter to her?

For the first time in the interaction she made direct eye contact with him, which was hard due to their height difference, his eyes looked dead but kind? How does that even work? But for the tall zombie boy, it did.

“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart cause you are the one I was meant to find~” The tall zombie twirled Addison around, this was just like a fairy tale or a musical.

“It's up to you, and it's up to me~ No one can say what we get to be!~ And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours~” The boy standing in front of her lets go of her hands and bows. Addison curtseys in return.

~~~~

“Thank you for the dance.” The blonde giggles.

“It’s not a big deal. I’m Ze-” Just before he finished introducing himself, the girl’s phone buzzes and she looked panicked.

“I’m so sorry! Uh, I’ll catch you around!” She smiled before running off. Zed was confused but that dance was nice.

“You know, that bow was a nice touch!” Zoey laughed. He blinked, he completely forgot he had his sister with him.

“Come on,” he said grabbing his younger sister’s hand, “Let’s get you a burger before curfew.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some cute fluff ok? also if you love zombies as much as i do, consider joining the zombies discord: https://discord.gg/RWsHvxb  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
